A classified job description
by Hecate4
Summary: After something happens on P3X 303 between Jack and Sam things start to happen, it started a chain reaction. Then something goes wrong with one of Machello’s (sp) inventions. How will they handle being in each other’s bodies?


This is my first stargate fanfic! So well yeah, I hope it's good. I would love it if you could give me some feed back to let me know how I'm getting on!  
  
Summary: After something happens on P3X 303 between Jack and Sam things start to happen, it started a chain reaction. Then something goes wrong with one of Machello's (sp) inventions. How will they handle being in each other's bodies?  
  
The day after yesterday  
  
Sam sighed as she swiped her ID card through the ID system. Another day with nothing to do in her lab. There were no scheduled off world missions, no new doohickeys, dammit, she thought, technology. She kept using the colonel's words. She had finished all her work and was running out of things to do.  
  
Sam reached across to her phone and dialled in a number she knew by heart.  
  
"Dr Jackson" A sleepy voice answered.  
  
"Hey Daniel"  
  
"Oh, mourning Sam, how are you?"  
  
"Yeah I'm peachy" Sam paused, praying to non-false Gods that Daniel hadn't noticed her use of words. The colonel's words. Daniel smiled to himself; Sam always managed to slip up when on the phone to him. She was stubborn just like Jacob and would not admit Jack's influence on her.  
  
"How about you?" Sam mentally kicked herself.  
  
"Tired I've been here since four this mourning trying to translate the tablet SG3 brought back from P3X 293. It's some kind of Gou'ald dialect but every time I think I have it, it changes. It's so strange."  
  
"Daniel, every thing we do is strange. That's part of the job description."  
  
"Which is highly classified." Sam smiled "but this is like nothing I have seen before. I think as a security measure the dialect changes to prevent the tablet from being translated. To be honest it's doing my head in."  
  
"Wanna go for a coffee? You need to take a break and get something to eat."  
  
"Wow, thee major Samantha Carter is telling me to take a break? Kodak moment." Daniel laughed his sweet, gentle laugh.  
  
"Funny Daniel, funny. I'm coming for you now so you had better be ready." Sam rolled her eyes as she hung up the phone.  
  
She began humming a tune that had been stuck in her head all weekend, she recognised the tune but the name of it escaped her memory.  
  
Sam then dialled in another number on her phone. The phone rang and rang and rang and rang.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Jack snorted as he woke to the awful sound of his phone ringing right next to his head.  
  
"Oh for crying out loud" He grumbled as he reached for the dam thing.  
  
"O'Neill"  
  
"Mourning sir, I thought you might be asleep and would have then, been late even though your on the base. Anyway, you up for coffee? Nice dose of caffeine to get the day started. I'm going to get Daniel now; I'm dragging him away for a break from his artefact. Then we're coming to get you. Ok? Good. See you at 0900."  
  
The phone cut off leaving a dishevelled Colonel Jack O'Neill just in shock of his bossy 2IC. He looked at his watch; 0845.  
  
"Women!" Jack mumbled as he replaced the phone into its place. He looked around at his office. Clean, hmm that's confusing, his office is never clean. Oh yeah. It's all coming back to him. Ah crap.  
  
Early hours of this mourning at about 0300 Jack had left the infirmary after talking to Doc about not having the big honkin' needles jabbed into him, with no luck. His mind had been full of thoughts he should never have. After his mission to P3X 303 and his encounter with Sam he found it hard not to think about it.  
  
*Flash back*  
  
"Colonel, my tent, there are holes everywhere, I can't stay in this." A very disgruntled major Carter said.  
  
Jack looked up as hr started to put his tent up; he had to fight back the grin that was attempting to cross his face.  
  
Teal'c raised his eyebrow and cocked his head.  
  
"Indeed you cannot major Carter" his amused voice came.  
  
"Sam, you're going to have to share with Jack" Daniel said in the most calm and sensible voice he could manage. "Well, I'm off to bed, come on Teal'c, night Sam, night Jack!" Daniel practically jumped into his tent.  
  
"Err, sir? Is, err, that ok?" Sam asked apprehensively.  
  
"Errm yeah sure." Jack replied hesitantly.  
  
Later that night.  
  
Sam's soft, slow, shallow breathing drifted through the night air.  
  
Jack lay awake listening to his 2IC, resisting the urge, the need, to watch her sleep when she looked so innocent, so vulnerable, like a sleeping angel.  
  
Sam shuffled in her sleep and ended up facing him, her arm some how ended up on his stomach, just below his navel.  
  
Jack swallowed loudly; being in such a close proximity with Sam was both heaven and hell. He so wanted to lean across and kiss her forehead and stroke her hair out of her face. But he couldn't, the no frat regs. Plus Carter would not be too happy.  
  
Jack just lay there trying to forget he was lying next to his beautiful 2IC whom he loved with all his heart. Also trying to ignore where the beautiful 2IC hand was, trying to ignore the excitement the 'little colonel' was feeling. His face was one of horror. He prayed she would not wake up and see his reaction.  
  
He wasn't sure what to do, he knew he couldn't handle her hand being where it was so he gently picked it up to move her hand.  
  
Sam's eyes flickered open as she felt someone touch her hand.  
  
Ah crap! Jack thought.  
  
Sam looked down at her hand and saw beyond that, a smile flashed across her face and her blue eyes sparkled.  
  
She raised her hand to his face and tenderly stroked his cheek.  
  
"Night sir" Sam smiled again, slyly winked, then turned and left Jack laying there, confused.  
  
*End of flash back*  
  
Jack had tried to get the memory out of his mind by cleaning his office solidly for 3 hours. He was very confused with where he stood. Fair enough nothing much happened but it was very intimate, plus adding it to the other "incidents" between them, it was getting harder to pretend they never happened. Now, today, the day after the mission, the day after yesterday, Sam was coming to his to get him for coffee.  
  
He decided he would follow her lead in how to act. Normal. As though she hadn't seen the happy 'little colonel.' Jack cringed at that thought. How shameful.  
  
Knock knock  
  
"Come in" Jack called.  
  
His office door swung open and there stood a smiling major with a sleep- deprived archaeologist.  
  
" Mourning sit, ready for coffee?" Sam's eyes glimmered in the light of his office and Jack wanted nothing more than to plant tiny soft kisses on them. Whoa.Nooo. So not going there!  
  
Sam stood waiting for the colonel to move. She tried to rid the smile off her face but it just wasn't happening. Fresh in her mind was the mission they went on. Sam wasn't sure how to react so she did the first thing that came to her mind, ok, the second, she couldn't get away with the first thing. She smiled, stroked his cheek and went back to sleep, slipping a suggestive wink in. The first thing she thought to do was kiss him, to pull him on top of her and well; I think you get the point.  
  
Daniel was the first to break the silence.  
  
"Sometime today would be wonderful."  
  
Jack and Sam both looked at Daniel, they had forgotten that he was there.  
  
"When the colonel is ready we can go."  
  
Jack walked to the door and motioned for Sam and Daniel to move so he could close the door.  
  
"So Sam, how comes your dragging us for coffee?" Daniel asked curiously.  
  
The same question occurred to Jack, she was usually the one who wouldn't leave her work and take a break.  
  
"I have nothing to do, I got bored so I thought I would go for coffee with my favourite team members. Ah, there's Teal'c." Sam pointed to the tall figure, stood waiting at the comissionary doors.  
  
"Hey T, how's it hanging?" Jack greeted, lightly hitting Teal'cs shoulder.  
  
"To what are you referring to O'Neill? I see nothing hanging" Teal'c cocked his head in confusion.  
  
"I didn't mean, T, there's nothing *actually* hanging, it's a saying, as in, how are you." Jack shook his head; he had known Teal'c for over six years, generally he got what Jack meant, but sometimes he took him literally, which he really shouldn't.  
  
"I see O'Neill. Then t hangs well." And with that Teal'c walked into the comissionary.  
  
Jack laughed to himself.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
SG1 sat around a table chatting about this and that.  
  
Sam was playing with her blue jell-o mindlessly as she talked to Daniel about the latest mission.  
  
"I have to say, the Darvariens are seemingly nice people but they seemed hesitant to let us know any thing." Sam raised a spoonful of jell-o to her mouth and slowly put it in.  
  
"True, but can you blame them? By the looks of it they've had a rough time. With Ba'al's attack on them. They lost a lot of people as slaves to him" Daniel countered.  
  
"I know, it's just thankful that Ba'al has left them alone, thanks to the Asguard." Sam took a sip of her steaming coffee.  
  
Jack had been listening to the conversation between Daniel and Carter.  
  
"Valid points all, but some excitement would have been nice" Jack ate a mouthful of fruit loops.  
  
Sam smiled and a mischievous glint appeared in her eyes. "No excitement? You seemed excited" She the arranged her face into one of innocence.  
  
Jack choked on his cereal; Sam couldn't fool him with her fake innocence.  
  
He suddenly found his spoon *very* interesting.  
  
Daniel watched the exchange in front of him, he saw there was something he missed and thought 'do I really want to know?'  
  
Oh crap, she was so gonna play for that one. Jack tried to cover his embarrassment "you know I love meeting new people Carter." Lame, oh yeah. 


End file.
